This invention relates to lighting assemblies. More specifically this invention relates to methods and apparatus involving lighting integrated with a conduit.
Lighting can be an important consideration in some applications. In commercial or residential lighting, for example, various types of lighting systems have been commonly used for general illumination. For example, common lighting systems that have been used include incandescent or fluorescent lamps.
More recently, LEDs (light emitting diodes) are becoming widely used devices capable of illumination when supplied with current. Typically, an LED is formed as a semiconductor diode having an anode and a cathode. In theory, an ideal diode will only conduct current m one direction. When sufficient forward bias voltage is applied between the anode and cathode, conventional current flows through the diode. Forward current flow through an LED may cause photons to recombine with holes to release energy in the form of light.
The emitted light from some LEDs is in the visible wavelength spectrum. By proper selection of semiconductor materials, individual LEDs can be constructed to
In general, an LED may be created on a conventional semiconductor die. An individual LED may be integrated with other circuitry on the same die, or packaged as a discrete single component. Typically, the package that contains the LED semiconductor element will include a transparent window to permit the light to escape from the package.
As the cost of manufacturing LED lighting assemblies continues to decrease, real world applications increase. For example, LED lighting assemblies are beginning to be used in barn settings were preexisting electrical conduits exist to provide lighting from more traditional lighting assemblies. There is a need for LED lighting assemblies that will attach and connect to preexisting electrical conduits such that the lighting assemblies may easily replace existing lighting. Further a need exists for such lighting assemblies to be water tight for high pressure cleaning operations that occur in such facilities.
Therefore a principle object of the present invention is to provide an integral conduit modular lighting assembly that is interchangeable with preexisting electrical conduit;
Another object of the present invention is to reduce manufacturing costs associated with making an integral conduit modular lighting assembly.